


Aegis

by Violsva



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Characters Drawing Fanart, Drabble, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2019, Pre-Canon, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: Steve has a new fictionalcrushrole model.





	Aegis

Steve spent 1942 drawing Wonder Woman. She appeared on newspapers, notebooks, the margins of other pulps, any bit of paper they had lying around. He sketched her nervously on an enlistment form once, much to the army doctor’s amusement.

“Hey, Wonder Woman has a guy named Steve too, y’know,” Bucky said, grinning, and then set him up with a six foot tall brunette who Steve couldn’t say a word to without blushing. She gave up after her tenth try at starting a conversation, and Bucky was kind enough not to mention that Steve’s next few superheroine sketches had her face.

**Author's Note:**

> More about Steve's date [here](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/210613688).


End file.
